


Tacet Somnia

by wine_dark_seashells



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBTQ Themes, Life the universe and everything i guess, Poetry, Sorry Not Sorry, You've been warned, no seriously i did, okay so this mentions death and blood and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_dark_seashells/pseuds/wine_dark_seashells
Summary: Poetry. That's it. That's all you're getting. It's probably not even any good.That sounds lame. Pls read.
Kudos: 2





	1. Sunrise - Pontoum Format

**Author's Note:**

> This poetry is in a style called Pontoum Format. It uses a lot of repetition.

Sunrise comes from bitter night  
Shining golden dawn  
The birds wake up and take to flight  
People wake and yawn

Shining golden dawn  
Trees are black silhouettes  
People wake and yawn  
To work away until sunset

Trees are black silhouettes  
People hurrying, grumbling, mumbling  
To work away until sunset  
Children scared of nightmares, bumbling

People hurrying, grumbling, mumbling  
The birds wake up and take to flight  
Children scared of nightmares, bumbling  
Sunrise comes from bitter night


	2. Sky Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, another poem. If you don't like guns, well, don't read - it's just a tiny mention, but still.

Sometimes it's blue  
Sometimes it's grey  
But I don't know  
What do you say?

Does it hold meaning  
An empty canvas  
Waiting to be filled  
A special place  
Where the angels  
Gather en masse

Or is it a void  
A smoothed over  
Gaping crevasse?

When it rains  
Does the sky weep?  
For all the birds  
Who have fallen  
To the hunter's  
Deafening gun


	3. Random Pining, Go!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *clears throat* definitely not me, back on my bullshit and offering up another unproofed poem to deal with my serious case of being Gay and Pining.

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I am at peace  
To be here with you

Because now I know  
That even if Life  
Is bitter and cold  
Or cuts like a knife

That we will be here  
And you will be you  
And I will be me  
And we’ll see it through


	4. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huh. wow. i, uhh, seem to have lost track of my paper poems. how irresponsible of me. so yeah, have this for now.

They aren’t flying, the stars  
They are falling, it is a fiery end  
Oh, but how brilliantly they burn afar   
It is a fiery death, though heaven sent

But are they heaven sent, or hell bent?  
For they aim for the earth, the dark and the gloom  
And still, light do the falling stars lend  
To the reflecting waters and silent bloom  
Of flowers on the earth below

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. There will be more, but not right now, or probably even in the very near future. Hope you liked it and all that.


End file.
